


The Boat

by neverhasty



Category: Original Work
Genre: It Sucks, and i wrote about it, and thats why im crying holy shit, basically its about being in the closet and unable to come out and having to stay, i got sad for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhasty/pseuds/neverhasty
Summary: Just a boat at sea, alone.





	The Boat

**Author's Note:**

> another gay/queer poem so surprising.....   
> im just like not feeling emotionally well tonight yall.   
> this poem may be small but my emotions are oceans (wow thats fuckin emo holy shit)

Emptiness like a waterfall cascades down my face

Longing for that which I cannot have crashes against me in waves.

No compass directs me and no lighthouse guides me home.

I am adrift.

My rigging is frayed and my sails torn

No port insight; I have no choice-

I must remain.


End file.
